harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Basil (FoMT)
' Basil portrait (FoMT).png th_Basil.png th_Basil3.png Basil' is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Basil works as a world famous botanist and loves the outdoors. He lives next to the Library with his wife Anna and their daughter Mary.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Most of the books in the Library were written by Basil himself! If he's not at his home, he will be near Mother's Hill studying the local flora. Basil is very friendly, and may give you a recipe for Fruit Latte.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Schedule'Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Basil's Hate Mail In order to see this event, there are several requirements. You must befriend Basil, and this event can only be seen if Mary isn't married. Additionally, it must be raining, and it cannot be a Monday. Visit Basil's home in the spring season between 1PM and 4PM. A Botanist's Temper fogu.com Upstairs, you'll find Basil pacing back in forth. If you ask Basil what's bothering him, he'll say that somebody is criticizing him for a book he wrote. The person who read the book accidentally ate a poisonous mushroom, and is blaming Basil for it! He's written a letter to Basil explaining the whole dilemma, but Basil isn't sure if he should write back or not. Tell Basil to write the person back to increase your friendship with him. ---- The White Flower Once you've played for five years or more, visit Ellen at her home between 1PM and 4PM during the summer season.The White Flower fogu.com Ellen is waiting for Basil. When he does show up, he eagerly awaits for Ellen to tell him about a rare plant. Ellen tells Basil about a white flower that blooms only on a summer night. Basil is excited about hearing Ellen's story, and asks if you'll go to find the flower while Basil does some research at his house. The flower can be found on the top of Mother's Hill between 9PM and 12AM. Once you've found the flower, your character will automatically pick it and be brought back straight to Ellen's house. Basil decides to give Ellen the flower, and she thanks him for the lovely gift. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- A Prize for Basil To see this event, Mary and Gray must be married. Visit Mary's home between 5:30PM and 7PM on a Thursday evening.Basil's Award fogu.com Mary, Gray, Basil and Anna can be found gathered inside. Mary sees you come in and explains that they are celebrating an award that Basil won for a book that he's wrote! Basil doesn't seem to think that it's a big deal, but he thanks everybody for their kind words. 'Festivals' Cow Festival, Year End Festival 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters